Universes
by She-Ra1604
Summary: Ein Traum? Eine Vision? Oder doch ein kleiner Einblick in eine mögliche Zukunft?


Serie: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs

Copyright: WEP

Autor: She-Ra

Altersbegrenzung:

Inhalt:

Anmerkung:

**Universes**

„Was zum…", brüllte Colt, als er vor ein Blastersalve in Deckung ging. Auch Saber Rider, April und Fireball versuchten diesen immer wieder auszuweichen. Die Schüsse galten definitiv ihnen. Aber es waren keine Outrider die sie beschossen, sondern Soldaten des KOKs und das mitten im Hauptquartier. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderten sie das Feuer, aber scheinbar traf niemand von ihnen. Auf einmal kamen weiter Schüsse, die über die vier hinweg gingen. So saßen die vier Star Sheriffs in der Enge. Aber als sie merkten, dass die Schüsse den Soldaten galten, sahen sie sich vorsichtig um. Sie entdeckten zwei Soldaten. Einer von ihnen wank ihnen zu.

„Kommt! Schnell!"

Viel Entscheidungsfreiheit hatten sie nicht, aber besser erst einmal diesen beiden zu Folgen, als weiter eine beinah Zielscheibe zu sein. Vielleicht würden sie ja erfahren, was los war. Die beiden Soldaten halfen ihnen zu entkommen. Die Star Sheriffs wurden durch eine Reihe von Umwegen aus dem Hauptquartier geschleust. Dann verfrachtete man sie in einen Transporter. Die vermeintlichen Helfer schafften es, dass Gelände zu verlassen. Die Fahrt schien unendlos zu dauern. Alle schwiegen, bis Saber das Wort ergriff.

„Wer sind Sie? Wohin bringen Sie uns hin?"

„Das werdet ihr gleich sehen.", kam es ruhig vom Fahrer.

Die Stimme war nicht ganz genau einzuordnen, da sie leicht verzerrt und metallisch klang. Die Star Sheriffs sahen sich an. Mehr als abwarten konnten sie im Moment nicht. Saber hielt nur Colt zurück, der schon einen seiner Sprüche auf den Lippen hatte.

Nach scheinbar mehreren Stunden Fahrt, war das Ziel erreicht. Was die vier feststellen konnten war, dass sie sich mitten in einem alten Industriegebiet befanden. Auf die Überreste eines ehemaligen Bürogebäudes fuhren sie zu. Was allen sofort auffiel, der Fahrer drosselte sein Tempo nicht.

„Wollen Sie uns umbringen?", konnte sich Fireball nicht mehr zurück halten.

Der Beifahrer drehte sich zu ihm und zeigte mit seinem Blaster auf ihm.

„Hinsetzen!"  
Fireball schluckte und lies sich wieder neben April nieder. Dann sahen wie der Fahrer einen Knopf drückte, sich dadurch eine Luke im Boden vor dem Gebäude öffnete und sie mit dem Wagen über eine Rampe hinab ins Dunkel fuhren. Hinter ihnen schloss die Tür sich wieder. Kurz waren sie im Dunkeln. Der Fahrer hatte Licht eingeschaltet. Kurz darauf aber, wurde es auch um sie herum hell und ein langer breiter Gang erstreckte sich vor ihnen.

Nach fünf Minuten weiterer Fahrt, stoppte der Wagen und sie konnten alle aussteigen.

„Wir sind da!"

„Dürfen wir nun erfahren, wer Sie sind?"

„Hör' sich das einer an.", sprach der Fahrer zu seinem Freund.

„Da haben doch unsere ach so tollen Star Sheriffs uns nicht erkannt."

Der Angesprochene nickte.

„Dann wollen wir mal Licht in ihr Dunkel bringen."

„Ich kann dir nur zustimmen."

Der Fahrer drückte an einer Wandkonsole ein paar Knöpfe, es öffnete sich ein weiterer Raum, in den alle eintraten. Dieser erhellte sich automatisch. An der Hauptwand befand sich ein Monitor mit mehreren Konsolen. Daneben öffnete sich eine Nische. Auf diese gingen die Fremden zu. Dabei nahmen sie ihr Helme ab. Anschließend zogen sie ihren Gummimasken vom Gesicht, die wirklich perfekt gewirkt hatten. Daraufhin fielen die Perücken und blondes und braunes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Während sie ihre Stimmenverzehrer von ihren Hälsen lösten und ihre Uniformjacken öffneten, drehten sie sich zu den Star Sheriffs um.

„SINCIA?"

„ROBIN?"

Saber Rider und Colt riefen fast gleichzeitig die Namen. Auch April und Fireball sahen sich überrascht an.

„Schau Robin, wir sind doch wieder erkannt worden!", kam es zynisch von Sincia, als sie ihr Haarband löste und ihr, mittlerweile hüftlanges Haar, schüttelte. Ein Teil ihres Ponys verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Die Blicke von Sincia wie auch von Robin waren eiskalt und abweisend.

Colt war der erste, der den Schock überwunden hatte und Robin versuchte in seine Arme zu schließen. Aber ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte die Blondine ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Die beiden Frauen ließen ihm nicht die Chance, sich die Wange zuhalten. Sincia hatte ebenfalls blitzschnell reagiert und den Arm des Cowboys auf den Rücken und ihn somit zu Boden gezwungen. Zudem hielt sie ihren Blaster an seine Schläfe. Das war alles so schnell von Statten gegangen, dass die anderen drei nicht hatten reagieren können.  
"In dein Spatzenhirn scheint es immer noch nicht rein zugehen, dass du Robin endlich in Ruhe lässt! Muss ich diesmal mehr machen, als dir eine Rippe zu brechen?"

Hätte er den Blaster nicht an dem Kopf gehabt, hätte er Sincia von sich abgeschüttelt, aber so hielt er vorerst still.

„Aber warum, Sincia? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan?"

„Nichts getan?", fauchte Sincia.

„Das ich nicht lache. Aber wir können Robin ja gerne fragen, was du angeblich „nicht" getan hast." Sincia sah für einen Bruchteil zu Robin und nickte, dann kümmerte sie sich wieder um Colt. Die Blondine hielt etwas abstand zu ihnen.

„Du willst nichts getan haben Colt?"

Die Stimme der jungen Frau zitterte leicht. Kurz hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete schimmerten sie feucht, aber auch hasserfüllt.

„Wegen dir ist Josh tot!"

„WAS?", brüllte Colt und versuchte sich zulösen, aber Sincia drückte ihm den Blaster stärker an die Schläfe.

Auch die anderen waren erstart.

„Hast du das etwa vergessen? Du bist so herzlos! Er wollte dir nacheifern und ist auf die falsche Bahn geraten und statt mit ihm zureden, hast du ihn vor knapp zwei Jahren eiskalt erschossen!"

April krallte sich an Fireballs Arm, als sie das hörte. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Josh…", kam es fast ohne Stimme.

Aber Robin hatte dies gehört. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Du brauchst kein Mitleid versuchen zu erhaschen. Du hast ihn doch mit dazu angespornt. Dein Herz muss ein Stein sein. Und dein Verstand ist nur berechnend. Mit wem warst du den nicht in der Kiste?"

Robins Atem ging schwer. April schluckte bei den Anschuldigungen.

„Aber… Robin… ich habe… nie…"

„Schweig!"

Die Blondine wie auch ihre Kollegen schwiegen, sie waren sich getroffen.

Sincia sah in die Runde, nachdem sie sich von Colt erhoben hatte.

„Ihr sagt ja auf einmal nichts mehr. Sonst kriegt ihr eure Klappen auch nie zu. Aber was erwarte ich schon von euch. Wir waren besser ohne euch dran!"

„Aber Sincia…"

„Kein „aber Sincia", Richard!", kam es eiskalt von ihr.

„Du bist nicht besser als Colt! Oder leidest du unter Gedächtnisschwäche?"

„Dann hilf mir auf die Sprünge, was habe ich angeblich getan?", erwiderte Saber erstaunlich ruhig.

Langsam trat Sincia auf ihn zu.

„Willst du jetzt auf einmal vergessen haben, was du mir und auch deinem Sohn angetan hast?"

„Me… mein Sohn?", stammelte Saber nun.

„Oh, der Herr will ihn immer noch nicht als sein Kind ansehen? So wie vor über vier Jahren, als er geboren wurde? Aber ich vergaß ja, ein behindertes Kind passt ja nicht zu deinem Image!"

Ihr Auge, welches nicht von ihrem Haar verdeckt war, funkelte wütend.

„Ich, wie auch deine Eltern, haben damals schon dein Handeln nicht verstehen können. Dadurch, dass du Alan und mich im Stich gelassen hast, hast du sie regelrecht in den Tod getrieben! Deine Mutter hatte schon sehr lange ein schwaches Herz und du hast ihr, mit deinen Taten, den Rest gegeben. Nach ihrem Tod wollte auch dein Vater nicht mehr leben. Ich habe ihm am selben Tag noch gefunden. Er hatte sich das Leben genommen! Aber das war dir ja vollkommen egal! Aber ich war dann auch noch so dumm und habe versucht mit dir zu reden, Richard. Und was war das Ergebnis? Ich habe über ein halbes Jahr im Krankenhaus gelegen! Und die gebrochene Nase war noch das angenehmste. Wegen dir werde ich auf einem Augen nie wieder sehen können und auch keine Kinder mehr bekommen können!"  
Sincia schob ihre Haare zur Seite und so wurde ihr zweites Auge sichtbar, welches vollkommen trüb war und starr nach vorne zu sehen schien. Saber war mehr als geschockt. Es trag ihn so hart, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er verbarg sein Gesicht. Sincia, die ihrer Wut gerade Luft gemacht hatte, wurde durch seine Reaktion für einen Moment der Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Eher damit, dass sie sich wieder eine einfangen würde. Darauf wäre sie vorbereitet gewesen, aber nicht auf dies. So wand sie sich von ihm ab und auf die Wandkonsole zu und Robin folgte ihr.

Schweigend sahen sich die restlichen Star Sheriffs an. April war zu Saber getreten und hatte ihm freundschaftlich und tröstend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Aber durch ein leichtes Wegdrehen seinerseits, gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er dies nicht wollte. Saber war bewusst, dass diese Anschuldigungen nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnten, aber trotzdem traf es ihn mehr als hart. Doch bevor noch irgendetwas geschehen konnte, erklang einen ihn bekannte Stimme.

„Sincia? Robin? Ihr seit schon wieder da? Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

Eine verborgene Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann trat heraus. Die Augen der Star Sheriffs wanderten zu diesem Mann und weiteten sich. Für einen Moment hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand, war Colt.

„Jesse!", zischte der Cowboy.

Automatisch schob sich Fireball etwas vor April. Der Blauhaarige trat nun vollkommen ins Licht. Er hatte Colt gehört und ihn auch gleich erkannt. Sein Blick war leicht verwirrt, als er auch die anderen Star Sheriffs sah. Dann trat er zu Sincia und Robin und sprach zu ihnen, als ob die vier anderen nicht anwesend wären.

„Was machen die vier hier? Ich dachte, sie liegen in Stasis."

„Wir verstehen es auch nicht. Ich wollte gerade prüfen, was da passiert ist."

„In Ordnung, tu das. Es ist sehr gefährlich, dass sie sich hier so frei bewegen können."

„Stasis? Was soll das, Jesse? Was planst du wieder? Und wenn sich hier einer nicht frei bewegen sollte, dann bist du das Jesse Blue!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm.

„Also dass du dumm bist, wusste ich ja bereits. Aber so dumm? Du überrascht mich, Kuhtreiber!", provozierte er grinsend Colt. „Außerdem kann ich mich hier so wohl frei bewegen, wie du siehst."

Colt wollte Jesse an den Kragen gehen, aber Fireball hielt ihn mit aller Kraft zurück.

„Nicht Colt! Das bringt nichts!"

„Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen."

Sincia hatte sich zu ihnen gewandt und zielte mit ihrem Blaster auf ihn.

„Setzt euch da vorne hin und gebt Ruhe."

Colt zischte etwas Unverständliches und ließ sich dann von Fireball zu sein paar Stühlen schieben. Auch Saber folgte den beiden. Nur April war wie erstarrt stehen geblieben. Jesse war zu ihr getreten und sah sie an.

„Hallo April.", kam es sanft.

„Jesse…", war die kaum hörbare Antwort der Blondine.

„Gar nicht die Wildkatze wie sonst? Sag bloß, dass dir die Stasis gut bekommen ist?"

Man konnte regelrecht das Fragezeichen, welches scheinbar über Aprils Kopf schwebte, sehen. Als keine Antwort kam, sah Jesse zu Sincia.

„Und? Hast du etwas herausfinden können, Kleines?"

Die Dunkelhaarige schaute kurz zu ihm und wieder zurück zu ihren Anzeigen.

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass das Computersystem eine Störung anzeigt. Ich kann das Diagnoseprogramm nicht starten. Irgendwer muss sich da hinein gehackt haben."

„Wie kann das nur passiert sein? Weißt du wer es war?"

„Leider nein. Aber ich versuche es heraus zu bekommen. Nur dafür müssen wir in die Zentrale."

„Und was ist mit denen?"

Jesse deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung der Star Sheriffs.

„Nun, hier lassen können wir sie nicht. Also werden wir sie mitnehmen müssen."

„Das ist wohl das Beste und auch das sicherste."

„In Ordnung. Sorg du für den Transport und ich versuch noch ein paar Daten zu retten."

Jesse nickte und lies Robin und Sincia arbeiten.

Die Star Sheriffs hatten das ganze Gespräch verfolgt. Sie verstanden nicht was hier los war. Es waren fragende Blicke, die Fireball und April austauschten. Colt schien in sich selber vertieft zu sein. Und Saber versuchte einen Zusammenhang zu finden. Etwas stimmte hier nicht und damit waren sich alle einig. Irgendwie mussten sie herausfinden, was geschehen war. Langsam hob der Anführer der Star Sheriffs seinen Kopf und sah zu seinen Freunden. Ihm war bewusst, dass er mit ihnen reden musste. Aber so lange sie unter Beobachtung standen, war dies ein ungünstiges Unterfangen. Kurz konnten sie noch Blicke austauschen bevor sie in einen Fensterlosen Kastenwagen verfrachtet wurden.

Wieder war es eine lange Fahrt, die scheinbar kein Ende fand. Doch irgendwann stoppte der Wangen und die Hecktüren öffneten sich. Jesse brachte die Star Sheriffs in einen fensterlosen Raum, der spartanisch eingerichtet war. Dort befanden sich zwei Pritschen, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle. Das einzige Licht, neben der Deckenbeleuchtung, kam aus einem kleinen vergitterten Fenster, das sich in der Tür befand. Jesse verriegelte sorgfältig die Tür und ließ sie alleine.

Nun begann Colt los zuwettern. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich zusammen gerissen und nun brach alles hervor.

„Ich glaub, mein Schwein pfeift Lappaloma! Die Anschuldigungen sind falsch! Ich hab niemals auf Josh geschossen!"

„Beruhige dich, Colt! Wir wissen, dass du es nicht getan hast."

„Aber Boss…"

„Nein, Colt. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Da sind wir uns doch alle einig. Aber wir müssen herausfinden was. Und dafür werden wir Geduld brauchen."

Saber sah zu Colt und dann zu den anderen Teamgefährten.

„Auch du Cowboy, musst dich zusammen reißen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Colt murmelte etwas, bevor er seinen Hut etwas ins Gesicht zog und leicht nickte. So mussten die vier ausharren.

Die Zeit schien still zustehen. Colt tigerte auf und ab und machte alle damit nervös.

Fireball saß bei April und sprach leise mit ihr.

Saber hatte eine ganze Weile an der Zellentür gestanden und durch das vergitterte Fenster gesehen. Aber er konnte nichts sehen oder hören. Es herrschte Stille.

Ein paar Minuten, nachdem er sich von der Tür weggedreht hatte, drang das Gelächter eines Kindes zu ihm.

„Alan, du sollst hier nicht herumtoben."

„Aber Mummy, ich mach doch gar nichts."

Saber hatte Sincias Stimmer erkannte und so sah er wieder zu dem kleinen Fenster auf den Gang hinaus. Dort sah er einen Jungen, der keine Beine besaß und sich daher auf seinen Händen, sehr flink und geschickt, vorwärts bewegte. Deutlich war zu erkennen, wer der Vater des Jungen war. Unmerklich schluckte Saber, aber nicht wegen der Behinderung des Kindes, sondern bei dem Gedanken ihn angeblich verstoßen zu haben.

Beim ersten Anblick hatte er Alan in sein Herz geschlossen. Das Kinderlachen war so herzlich gewesen und die Abenteuerlust stand, gepaart mit Neugier, in den strahlend blauen Augen. Mit einem war Saber sich sicher, wenn er die Chance bekommen würde, würde er sich sofort um Alan kümmern.

April war zu ihrem Boss getreten, da sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Kurz viel ihr Blick hinaus zu Alan. Dann legte sie ihre Hand kurz auf Sabers Schulter und nickte ihm zu, bevor sie zurück zu Fireball ging. Die Blondine hatte für einen Moment etwas in den Augen ihres Boss gesehen, was sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

Fast zeitgleich trat Sincia um die Ecke und nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm. Leicht schnuffelte sie ihn dabei und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Jetzt habe ich dich mein Schatz."

Alan quietschte vergnügt auf und kuschelte sich an seine Mutter.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mummy."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Alan."

Der Junge gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann bemerkte er, dass sie beobachtet wurden. So wand Alan sich in Sabers Richtung und sah ihn neugierig an, jedenfalls den Teil von Sabers Gesicht, den man durch das Gitter sehen konnte.

„Mummy? Wer ist der Mann? Ist er eingesperrt? Ist er ein böser Mann? Er sieht aber so lieb aus.", plapperte der Kleine los.

Sincia sah in dieselbe Richtung und entdeckte ebenfalls Saber. Ihr noch vorher so sanfter Blick, wurde sofort eiskalt. Auch ihre sanfte Tonlage schlug um.

„Vor ihm musst du dich verhalten. Verstehst du mich, Alan?"

„Aber Mummy. Er sieht nicht böse aus. Und wie soll er mir schon etwas antun?"

„Ich habe nein gesagt."

Der Junge zog bei ihrem Ton etwas den Kopf ein und schwieg. Er verstand seine Mutter nicht. Sincia bedachte Saber noch mit einem bösen und Blick und drehte sich mit ihrem Sohn um. Vorsichtig linste Alan über ihre Schulter zu Saber. Ohne das seine Mutter es merkte, hob er seine Hand und wank Saber zu. Dieser hob die seine, doch da war Alan und Sincia um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Eine ganze Weile stand Saber mit erhobener Hand am Fenster, obwohl er die beiden nicht mehr sehen konnte. Leise seufzte er und senkte seine Hand.

Irgendwann gesellte er sich dann zu seinen Freunden, als man ihnen etwas zu Essen brachte. Dann herrschte wieder Stille. Nach und nach schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem sie Frühstück bekommen hatte, war Jesse zu ihnen gekommen.

„Kommt mir. Es müssen ein paar Dinge geklärt werden."

Die Star Sheriffs hatten nicht wirklich eine Wahl, außerdem wollten sie herausfinden was hier lief, so folgten sie dem Blauhaarigen. Dieser führte sie durch eine Vielzahl von Gängen bis er an einer Schleuse stehen blieb. Durch einen vorhandenen Schlitz zog er eine Karte. Dann trat er an eine kleine Öffnung und sah in diese hinein. Hier wurde Jesses Iris gescannt. Nach einer Bestätigung durch den Computer konnten sie die Schleuse passieren. So traten sie in eine riesige Halle, die relativ spartanisch eingerichtet war. Der Raum ähnelte beinahe einem Leichenschauhaus. An jeder Wand befanden sich geschlossene Schubfächer. Und an diesen waren Armaturen angebracht, die anscheinend eine Art Kontrollgerät darstellten.

In der Mitte der Halle stand eine Maschine. Dort befand sich Sincia, die ein paar Unterlagen durch zugehen schien. Jesse führte die vier zu ihr.

„Hast du etwas herausfinden können, Süße?"

Sabers Augen verengten sic für einen Moment. Er mochte es nicht, wie Jesse mit ihr Sprach. Sincia sah von ihren Unterlagen auf und reichte sie ihm.

„Nun, ja und nein. Die Stasisfelder laufen einwandfrei. Es hat keine Störung und Ausfälle gegeben. Und demnach müssten unsere vier hier, eigentlich in ihren Kammern liegen. Das wollte ich gerade überprüfen."

Jesse hatte nebenbei die Daten überflogen, dann nickte er. Sincia ging der kleinen Gruppe voran, auf eine der Wände zu. An einer Konsole gab sie eine Reihe von Befehlen ein. Dann öffneten sich vier Klappen und vier Kammern schoben sich langsam hervor. Diese bestanden zu einem Teil aus Glas. Im Moment konnte man noch nichts sehen, da sich in der Kammer ein bläulicher Nebel befand. Aber langsam schien dieser sich aufzulösen.

Als zu erkennen war, wer sich in den Kammern befand, hört man einen kleinen Aufschrei Aprils. Deutlich konnte man Fireball, Colt; Saber und auch sie in den Kammern erkennen.

„Wie ist das möglich, Sincia?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jesse. Aber Klone können es definitiv nicht sein. Die hätten sich schon längst zersetzt."

„Und wie erklärst du dir die vier da?"

Der Blauhaarige deutete auf die Star Sheriffs.

„ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich werde sofort Meldung machen."

Jesse rieb sich das Kinn und nickte anschließend.

„Tu das."

Kurz erwiderte Sincia sein Nicken und verließ dann die Halle. Die vier Star Sheriffs besahen sich ihre Ebenbilder. Es war einfach für sie nicht fassbar. Alle schwiegen, bis Saber das Wort ergriff.

„Leben sie? Oder… sind sie…"

„Nein, sie leben."

Jesse hatte die vier beobachtet und drückte sich nun von der Wand, an der er sich gelehnt hatte, ab. Ruhig trat er auf Saber zu.

„Es ist wie eine Art Winterschlaf. Aber an sich müsstest du das wissen, Saber Rider. Du warst doch auch an der Entwicklung dieser Kammern beteiligt."

„Wie bitte? An so etwas habe ich niemals mitgearbeitet."

„Warum sagst du so etwas? Ich weiß es doch ganz genau. Wir haben zusammen es weiter entwickelt."  
"Wir? Zusammen?"

„Hörst du schlecht, Saber? Warum sollte ich dich belügen?"

Saber hob seine Augenbraue und sah ihn an.

„Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?"

„Aber natürlich. Wir waren lange Jahre gute Freunde. Also was ist los?"

„Freunde?", kam es auf einmal im Chor von den anderen.

Nur war es an Jesse alle prüfend anzusehen. Jedoch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, piepte sein Com Gerät. Es war Sincia, die ihm mitteilte, dass er und die Star Sheriffs in der Zentrale erwartet würden. Der Blauhaarige bestätigte und führte die vier dorthin. Vor der Tür wartete bereits Sincia. Kurz nickten sie und Jesse sich zu, dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat, gefolgt von den anderen, in das Büro. An der Kopfseite des Raumes befanden sich ein großer Schreibtisch und dahinter ein Bürostuhl, dessen Rückseite in ihre Richtung gewandt war. Sincia blieb neben diesem stehen. Die vier Star Sheriffs sahen sich kurz um und tauschten Blicke untereinander aus. Dann erklang eine Stimme, die die vier kurz zusammen zucken ließ. „Ihr wollt also die Star Sheriffs sein?"

Wie gebannt starten sie auf den Stuhl, der sich langsam drehte.

„Commander Eagle?"

„Daddy?"

Auf dem Stuhl saß tatsächlich Commander Eagle. Aber was war mit ihm geschehen? Das Haar an seinen Schläfen und auch am Bart war zum Teil ergraut. Tiefe Falten hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Prüfend sah er jeden der Star Sheriffs an.

„Wie könnt ihr vier in Stasis liegen und zugleich hier sein?"

„Aber Sir, wie Sie sehen können, sind wir es nicht.", sprach Saber ruhig.

„Das kann ich auch sehen.", bekam er eine barsche Antwort.

Doch bevor Commander Eagle sich weiter äußern konnte, wurde sein Körper durch einen schlimmen Hustenanfall gebeutelt. Sofort beugte sich Sincia zu ihm und stützte ihn. Auch April eilte um den Tisch, um ihn zu helfen. Für den Moment war es ihr egal, was sie vor ein paar Stunden alles erfahren hatte.

„Daddy? Daddy, was hast du?"

„April!", kam es im Chor von ihren Freunden.

Kurz sah die Blondine zu ihnen, dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zurück. Sincia gab dem Commander währenddessen ein Mittel, welches nach ein paar Minuten wirkte und sein Husten aufhört. April wich derweil nicht von seiner Seite. Commander Eagle hob seinen Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihr so sanfter Tonfall war ihm nicht entgangen. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Du bist genauso hübsch und sanft wie deine Mutter."

Aprils Augen schimmerten leicht, als sie ihn anlächelte.

Plötzlich begann der Computer. Commander Eagle wand sich und drückte ein paar Tasten. Auf einem der Monitore erschienen Buchstaben- und Zahlenkolonnen, die der Commander und Sincia überflogen. Auf einmal seufzte Charles Eagle auf. Nun drehte er sich wieder zu April und sah sie lange schweigend an. Abermals strich er ihr dann über die Wange.

„Wenn ‚meine' April genauso wäre wie du, dann wären meine Frau wie auch ich mehr als stolz."

Er zog seine Hand zurück und seufzte abermals.

April hatte sich automatisch gegen seine Handfläche gelehnt, nun aber, wo er ihr diese entzog, sah sie erst ihn und dann ihre Freunde an.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden, Commander?", fragte Saber nach.

„Nun, unsere Wissenschaftler haben etwas entdeckt. Sie sagen, es wäre ein Raum-Zeit-Anomalie."

„Eine Raum-… was?", platzte Colt dazwischen.

Nach einem eindeutigen Blicks Sabers, murmelte er eine Entschuldigung und zog sich seinen Hut weiter ins Gesicht. Alle sahen nun wieder zu Charles.

„Es ist irgendwie ein Riss zwischen den Dimensionen entstanden Ihr seit wirklich die, die ihr ausgegeben habt zu sein.", setzte er seinen Bericht fort.

„Wie es dazu gekommen ist, können sie leider nicht sagen. Vielleicht könnt ihr dabei helfen. Was ist passiert bevor ihr ‚hier' wart?"

„Nun, wir kamen zurück von einer Mission.", begann Fireball.

„Genau, wir hatten Jesse Blue und den Schmutzfüßen gewaltig in den Hintern getreten.", viel Colt seinem Kollegen kommentierend ins Wort.

Sofort erntete er wieder tadelnde Blicke. Nur Jesse, Commander Eagle und Sincia sahen sich fragend an.

„Mir? Aber warum? Und wer sind diese „Schmutzfüße", wie ihr sie nanntet?"

„Nun Jesse, in unserer Zeit bist du… bist du unser Feind. Ein Überläufer. Und die „Schmutzfüße", wie unser Colt sie so schön nannte, heißen Outrider."

„Bitte? Ein Überläufer? Warum sollte ich dies tun?"

Saber versuchte in aller Ruhe Jesses Fragen zu beantworten und ihm den Zusammenhang mit den Outrider zu erklären. Auch Charles hatte ruhig zugehört.

„Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, gibt es bei uns keine Outrider und hat es auch nie gegeben. Aber ich werde versuchen euch unsere Situation zu beschreiben. Seit es das neue Grenzland erschlossen wurde, hat es immer wieder Grenzstreitigkeiten gegeben. Und daher wurde das KOK gegründet. Zuerst schafften sie es so, doch irgendwann wurden die Zwischenfälle immer mehr, sodass sie ihre Neuentwicklung Ramrod zum Einsatz kam. Er sollte mit seinem Team für Frieden sorgen. Aber das Gegenteil geschah. Eine Spur der Zerstörung und des Blutes zog sich von Planet zu Planet. Menschen wurden regelrecht hingerichtet, egal ob sie wirklich etwas getan hatten. Die Mannschaft Ramrods, Fireball, Colt, Saber Rider und meine Tochter April, waren zu beginn auch für den Frieden, doch irgendwas schien sie zu verändern. Sie wurden zu Mördern. Sie standen fest auf der Seite des KOK. Nichts und niemand konnte sie umstimmen. Sie führten alles blindlings aus. Alle wurden schikaniert. So haben wir angefangen, dies alles hier aufzubauen. Wir sind Freiheitskämpfer. Alle die hier sehen könnt, in Menschen, die viele Grausamkeiten erlebt haben. Sie kommen von unterschiedlichsten Planeten und aus allen Schichten. Leider sind wir eine sehr kleine Gruppe. Alle haben Angst, obwohl wir eigentlich in der Mehrheit wären, wenn alle sich beteiligen würden. Trotzdem sind wir dem KOK ein Dorn im Auge. Vor etwa einem halben Jahr, gelang es uns, eher durch Zufall, das Team Ramrod gefangen zunehmen. Wir hatten sie überrumpelt. Wir sperrten sie ein und unterzogen sie stundenlangen Verhören. Aber sie sagten uns nichts. Egal was wir taten. Aber wir sind keine Unmenschen und haben sie nicht gefoltert oder ähnliches. Und laufen lassen konnten und wollten wir nicht. So hatten wir keine andere Wahl, als sie in die Stasiskammern zu verfrachten. Wir hatten gehofft, dass es etwas ruhiger werden würde, und dass wir somit etwas Zeit gewinnen könnten. Aber wir haben uns getäuscht. Kurz herrschte Ruhe, doch dann wurden die vier auf die Fandungsliste gesetzt. Das KOK nahm an, dass sie übergelaufen waren. Daher wurdet ihr im Hauptquartier auch gleich angegriffen. Und unsere Spione melden wieder, dass die Angriffe auf die Bevölkerung wieder zugenommen haben."

„Können wir vielleicht helfen?", fragte Saber ihn.

Seine Freunde nickten zustimmend.

„Vielen Dank für euer Angebot. Aber es ist nicht euer Kampf. Außerdem werdet ihr, oder besser gesagt, ‚unser' Team gesucht. Euer Ziel sollte es sein, einen Weg zurück für euch zu finden."

Kurz tauschten die vier Blicke aus. Dann antwortete Saber für die anderen.

„Nun, da wir nicht wissen, wie wir zurückkommen und wir auch nicht einfach untätig herumsitzen wollen, können wir euch auch helfen. Wir stehen auf eurer Seite, denn auch unser Ziel ist auch der Frieden."

Nun war es an Jesse, Charles und Sincia Blicke auszutauschen. Auch sie nickten sich kurz darauf zu.

„Nun gut. Wir ihr wollt. Jesse und Sincia werden euch hier herum führen und euch alle Fragen beantworten."

„Wie ich aus euren Worten schließen konnte, vertraut ihr mir nicht. Nachdem was mein „Gegenstück" in eurer Welt getan hat, kann ich dies auch verstehen. Aber wenn ihr uns unterstützen wollt, müssen wir uns vertrauen. Wollen wir es versuchen?"

Freundschaftlich streckte Jesse Saber seine Hand entgegen. Dieser hatte ihm ruhig zugehört. Dann ergriff er seine Hand.

„Wir werden es versuchen, Jesse."

Fireball und Colt tauschten leicht skeptische Blicke aus, da sie nun mal ‚ihren' Jesse kannten, aber auch sie würde es versuchen.

Etwas später wurden die vier von Jesse und Sincia herum geführt. Dabei erfuhren sie noch so einiges was in dieser ‚Zeit' geschehen war. Was sich noch herausstellte war, dass sie zeitlich sich etwa neun Jahre, von ihrem Zeitpunkt aus, in der Zukunft befanden.

Nachdem alles für das erste geklärt war, trennten sie sich.

April machte sich auf den Weg zu Commander Eagle. Fireball und Colt blieben bei Jesse. Bis der Cowboy Robin sah. Diese hatte von Charles schon alles erfahren, was vorgefallen war. Beide näherten sich etwas. Colt hatte nachgedacht. Auch wenn dies nicht ‚seine' Robin war, wollte und konnte er ihr nicht wehtun. Die Blondine bemerkte dies. Nicht nur bei den Gesprächen, sondern auch an seinem Verhalten.

Sincia erging es kaum anders als Robin. Auch ihr war das Verhalten ‚dieses' Sabers nicht entgangen. Ebenfalls kamen sie ins Gespräch. Dabei erfuhr Saber, dass Sincia seit sechs Jahren verheiratet war und dass ihr Mann einmal anders gewesen war. Aber mit der Zeit hätte er sich verändert. Auch erzählte sie von der Geburt Alans und der Zeit mit ihm. Alan war nie alleine. Wenn Sincia zu tun hatte, kümmerte sich oft Robin oder Jesse um ihn, oder auch Charles tat dieses häufiger. Ruhig hörte Saber ihr zu.

„Ich habe eine Frage, Sincia."

„Aber natürlich. Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Also… nun Alan ist auf einer Seite nicht mein Sohn, aber auf der anderen irgendwie schon. Darf ich ihn einmal sehen? Ich würde ihn gerne kennen lernen."

„Wenn du das wirklich willst? Aber es ist für dich ein vielleicht nicht so schöner Anblick."

„Warum? Weil er keine Beine hat? Das hat nichts mit seinem Wesen zu tun. Ich habe gestern ein lebensfrohes Kind gesehen. Und das wichtigste ist, dass er glücklich ist, und dass es ihm gut geht. Und das, egal ob er Beine hat oder nicht."

Bei seinen Worten schimmerten Sincias Augen.

„Dann komm. Ich bring dich zu ihm."

Saber lächelte sie freundlich und dankbar an. Sincia erwiderte es und führte ihn zu ihrer Unterkunft. Kaum war die Tür im Schloss, hörte man Alans Stimme.

„Mummy? Bist du das?"

„Ja, mein Schatz. Ich bin es. Kommst du her? Wir haben Besuch."

„Ich komm sofort, Mummy."

Sincia führte Saber in den Wohnbereich.

„Setzt dich ruhig. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?"

„Ja gerne. Aber nur, wenn es dir keine Mühe macht."

„Aber nein, das tut es nicht.", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Wer ist den zu Besuch, Mummy?"

Alan hatte sich zu Füßen seiner Mutter nieder gelassen. Als sie einen Schritt zur Seite trat, konnte er Saber sehen.

„Aber das ist doch der Mann von gestern."

Sincia nahm ihn auf ihren Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Du hast Recht, Alan. Das ist er. Aber ich muss mich korrigieren. Er ist nicht böse."

„Das hab ich dir doch gesagt, Mummy."

Alan musste nun grinsen. Auch Sincia konnte ein leichtes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Saber konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn seine Worte ihn schon eine leichte Röte in die Wangen trieb. Sincia setzte ihren Sohn neben ihn aufs Sofa.

„Unterhaltet euch ein wenig. Ich komme gleich wieder."

„Ok, Mummy."

Der blonde Junge sah seiner Mutter hinterher. Dann fiel sein Blick zu Saber.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Richard."

Er reichte ihm seine Hand.

„Und ich heiße Alan."

Der Junge legte seine kleine Hand in die große Sabers.

„Weißt du, dass du genauso wie mein Daddy heißt?"

„Wirklich? Wo ist er den?", tat Saber absichtlich unwissend.

„Ja, er heißt auch Richard. Mummy sagt, dass er weit weg ist. Er hat eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

„Ich verstehe."

Alan nickte und sah ihn weiter an.

„Spielst du mit mir?"

„Ja, gerne. Was möchtest du den spielen?"

„Hm… kennst du Dame?"

„Ja, das kenne ich."

„Prima. Ich hol eben die Steine und das Brett."

Und schon war er vom Sofa geklettert. Saber wollte ihm helfen und war aufgestanden. Dabei bemerkte es Sincia, die ihm Türrahmen stand und ihren Kopf schüttelte. Doch dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in die Küche. Saber verstand was sie mit ihrem Blick gemeint hatte. Alan sollte so selbständig wie es ging aufwachsen.

Kurz darauf kam Alan mit einem Beutel wieder. Dieser war oben an Bändern zusammen gezogen und an diesen trug er ihn mit den Zähnen zu Saber. Den Beutel legte er auf den Tisch.

„Du bist ja richtig schnell.", kam es lächelnd von Saber.

„Danke. Mummy sagt das auch immer. Und auch, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin. Und das ich das niemals vergessen soll."

„Damit hat deine Mum auch Recht. Vergiss es niemals. Du bist nämlich wirklich etwas Besonderes."

Alan strahlte ihn gerade zu bei seiner Antwort an.

„Ich hol noch das Brett."

Saber nickte und beobachtete Alan, wie er über das Sofa kletterte und sich an der Rückenlehne hochzog, um an ein nahes Regal zu kommen, auf dem das Brett lag. Aber Alan unterschätzte die Distanz und drohte zu stürzen. Ein kurzer Aufschrei war zu hören, dann hielt Saber ihn schon sicher in seinen Armen. Alan war mehr als überrascht und hielt sich aus Reflex an ihm fest.

„Danke.", kam es leise von ihm.

„Kein Problem. Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Alan schüttelte seinen Kopf. Saber lächelte ihn nun an. Für einen Moment drückte er ihn an sich. Dann trat er mit Alan an der Regal und dieser konnte nun das Brett herausnehmen. Anschließend ließen sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

Sincia hatte den Aufschrei gehört und ihr war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben, als sie es sah. Aber sie konnte durchatmen, als Saber ihn auffing. Für eine Moment sah sie ihren Ehemann vor ihrem geistigen Augen. Wie sehr hatte sie damals gehofft, dass auch er so mit Alan umgehen würde. Innerlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Dann gingen sie zum Tisch und stellte ihr Tablett.

„Kommt ihr beiden. Ihr könnt gleich spielen. Aber erst trinken wir Kaffee. Und für dich hab ich einen Kakao gemacht, Alan."

„Lecker Kakao."

Saber hatte ihn aufs Sofa gesetzt. Dann griff der Junge sofort nach seinem Becher.

Zu dritt verbrachten sie noch den Rest des Tages zusammen. Fremde hätten gedacht, dass es sich um eine kleine Familie handeln würde.

So vergingen auch weitere Tage, die relativ ruhig verliefen. Die Star Sheriffs erfuhren nichts, was ihnen geholfen hätte. Dafür lernten sie immer mehr über die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung.

Colt und Saber gefiel nicht, dass Robin wie auch Sincia immer wieder kleine Missionen zu erfüllen hatten. Die Männer hatten Angst um sie. Aber ihnen wurde rasch klar, dass sie sie nicht aufhalten konnten. So mussten sie es akzeptieren.

Nach fünf ruhigen Tagen, wurde diese durch einen schrillen Alarm zerstört. Die vier Star Sheriffs rannten in die Zentrale, wo sie auf den Commander, Jesse, Sincia und Robin trafen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Fireball als erster.

„Wir werden angegriffen. Scheinbar haben sie unser Versteck ausfindig machen können.", sprach Jesse.

Auf den Monitoren vor ihnen, konnten sie das Geschehen draußen genauestens erkennen.

„Wir müssen alle evakuieren! Vor allem die Kinder!"

„Ja, Jesse. Ich werde alle in die Wege leiten.", erwiderte Sincia, bevor sie mit Robin aus dem Raum lief.

In der Basis herrschte das pure Chaos. Viele Menschen liefen aufgescheucht hin und her. Ehemalige Soldaten, die nun auf der Seite der Freiheitskämpfer standen, versuchten Herr der Lage zu werden.

Sincia und Robin sorgten dafür, dass die Kinder mit ihren Eltern zuerst abtransportiert wurden. Dabei fiel Sincia sofort auf, dass Alan fehlte. Genauso wie Cassandra, die heute auf ihn aufpasste. Sofort wies die junge Frau ein paar der Männer ein, ihr die Arbeit abzunehmen.

„Was ist los, Sincia?"

„Alan und Cassy sind nicht da. Ich sehe nach ihnen."

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Danke Robin. Aber du wirst hier gebraucht."

„In Ordnung. Aber melde dich, wenn etwas ist."

Sincia nickte zur Antwort und lief los. Robin sah ihr kurz hinterher, dann kümmerte sie sich wieder um die anderen.

Die Star Sheriffs wollten helfen. Aber der Stützpunkt war nicht zu halten, dass merkten sie bei der Intensität der Angriffe. Auch sie hatten erkannt, dass die Evakurierung nun das wichtigste war. So sollten April und Fireball in den Quartieren nachsehen, ob wirklich alle los waren. Und Saber und Colt gingen mit Jesse mit, um den Menschen vor Ort etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen.

Sincia lief zu Cassys Wohnung, aber diese war leer. Besorgt sah sie sich um. Wären sie bei Robin vorbeigekommen, hätte diese sich schon längst bei ihr gemeldet. Aber dies war bis dato nicht geschehen. So musste Sincia weitersuchen. Immer wieder rief sie die Namen der beiden. Aber das einzige was sie hörte, waren die Einschläge. Immer wieder stürzten Teile von Gebäuden ein. So musste Sincia häufig über Schuttberge klettern oder sie umrunden. Sie hoffte, dass Alan wie auch Cassy nichts geschehen war. Trotzdem stieg immer weiter Besorgnis in ihr hoch.

Häufiger meldete sie sich bei Robin und fragte sie, ob die beiden bei ihr wären. Aber die Blondine konnte jedes Mal nur ihre Frage verneinen. So suchte Sincia weiter.

April und Fireball hatten eine Reihe von Quartieren durchsucht. Aus einigen hatten sie ein paar Bewohner befreit, da die Eingänge etwas verschüttet waren. Diese brachten sie zum Sammelplatz, soweit sie es nicht aus eigener Kraft schafften. Dort entdeckten sie Robin, die gerade ein paar Verletzte versorgte und sie dann weiteren Helfern übergab, damit sie abtransportiert wurden. April trat zu ihr.

„Robin? Bist du alleine? War Sincia nicht bei dir?"

Die junge Frau sah zu den beiden.

„Ja, sie war hier. Aber Alan, ihr Sohn, und Cassandra sind nicht hier. Sie ist sie suchen gegangen."

„Hat sie sich gemeldet?"

„Bis vor einer halben Stunde. Aber seit dem nicht mehr."

Fireball und April sahen sich an.

„In Ordnung, wir suchen nach ihr."

„Seit aber vorsichtig. Immer mehr Gebäude sind Einsturz gefährdet, wie ich gehört habe."

„Wir passen schon auf."

Dann liefen die beiden los. Robin sah April und Fireball hinterher und wünschte ihnen noch viel Glück.

Fireball und April hatten den nächsten Wohnkomplex erreicht. Beide riefen immer wieder nach Sincia und den vermissten. Aber sie bekamen keine Antwort. So liefen beide weiter. Ab und zu kamen ihnen noch Menschen entgegen, aber auch diese hatten die drei nicht gesehen.

Ab und zu meldeten sie sich bei Robin, damit diese wusste, dass ihnen nichts geschehen war.

Auf einmal piepte Fireballs Com. Dieser nahm es entgegen. Das erste was er hörte waren Schüsse und Sabers leicht verzerrte Stimme.

„Wie sieht es bei euch aus, Fireball? Sind alle evakuiert?"

„Fast Saber.", antwortete der Rennfahrer.

Saber konnte, trotz der schlechten Verbindung, etwas Merkwürdiges in Fireballs Stimme hören.

„Was ist passiert Fireball?"

„Nun…", begann der Japaner und sah zu April

Diese sah ihn an und nickte dann leicht.

„Also Sincia, Alan und Cassandra, eine Freundin von ihr, werden noch vermisst."

Kurz hörte man nur noch weitere Einschläge aus der Comleitung. Saber schien tief durchzuatmen.

„Findet sie. Aber beeilt euch. Wir können hier noch etwa eine viertel Stunde durchhalten. Die Angriffe sind schwer. Dann müssen wir uns zurückziehen und der Stützpunkt menschenleer sein."

„Wir geben unser bestes. Viel Glück."

„Euch auch.", konnten die beiden noch hören, bevor die Leitung unterbrochen wurde.

„Wir sollten uns trennen. Ich nehme den rechten Komplex und du den linken."

April nickte zur Bestätigung. Dann eilten beide los.

Der Beschuss wurde immer schlimmer. Immer weiter mussten die Saber und Colt, wie auch die anderen zurückweichen. Auch wurde die Munition immer knapper. Nicht nur dies beunruhigte Saber, sondern auch das Verschwinden Sincias. Er hoffte, dass ihr nichts geschehen war. Zu gerne hätte er selber nach ihr gesucht, aber er konnte nicht. So konnte er nur in Gedanken bei ihr sein. Auch wenn es nicht ‚seine' Sincia war.

Fireball durchsuchte das Gebäude. Aber außer verlassenen Wohnungen fand er nichts. Im Gegensatz zu April. Zuerst hatte auch sie nichts gefunden. Aber dann hatte sie stoppen müssen. Ein riesiger Geröllberg türmte sich vor ihr auf. Es war eine der Wände gewesen, die nun in Trümmern vor ihr lag. Eigentlich wollte sie gerade kehrt machen, als sie auf einmal etwas hörte. Es war nur ein leises Wimmern. Zuerst glaubte April sich verhört zu haben, aber dann wiederholte es sich. Sie versuchte den Schutt beiseite zuräumen, was ihr aber kaum gelang. So funkte sie Fireball an. Dieser kam, so schnell er konnte, zu ihr. Zusammen räumten sie etwas von dem Schutt beiseite. Immer wieder mussten sie sich, wegen dem Staub und nachrutschendem Geröll, zurückziehen. Über Robin hatten sie Verstärkung angefordert. Zu zweit war es einfach nicht zu meistern. Zum Glück traf die Verstärkung zügig ein. Zusammen schafften sie das Geröll abzutragen. Das Wimmern von vorhin war erstorben. Immer wieder hatten sie gehofft etwas zu hören, aber außer dem herabrieselnden Staub und Kieselchen, war nichts zu vernehmen. Immer wieder riefen die Helfer die Namen der Vermissten, aber es kam keine Antwort. Mittlerweile wollten alle bereits aufgeben, als sie auf einmal ein leises Husten hörten. Sofort machten alle weiter. Das Erste, was sie dann fanden, war ein Arm zwischen den Trümmern. Die Helfer legten sofort an Tempo zu. Doch was sie entdeckten, war ein toter weiblicher Körper. Alle erschraken. Vorsichtig wurde das Gesicht der Toten gereinigt. Es war Cassandra. Sie war anscheinend von den herunterfallenden Steinen erschlagen worden. Nun deckten sie die Tote zu, da der Anblick nicht wirklich der schönste war. Kurz senkten alle ihre Köpfe zu einem stummen Gebet. April hatte sich zusätzlich sich an Fireball festgekrallt. Dieser hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt.

Die Stille wurde erneute Einschläge zerrissen. So rafften sie sich rasch auf und gruben weiter.

Dann fielen auf einmal ein paar Steine zur Seite. Dahinter wurde ein Hohlraum sichtbar. Auf einmal war das Husten wieder zu Hören. Diesmal war es lauter.

„Sincia? Alan?", rief einer der Helfer, der am nächsten stand.

Wieder folgte ein Husten.

„Ja… ich bin es… Alan…ist bei…mir…", kam es brüchig von Sincia.

Sofort begann man die Öffnung zu vergrößern und alles abzustützen. Als diese groß genug war, kletterte vorsichtig einer der Helfer hinein und beförderte kurz darauf Alan zutage. Dieser klammerte sich an die ihm sich entgegenstreckenden Hände. Er wimmerte leise nach seiner Mutter. Diese folgte ihm kurz darauf aus der Öffnung. Beide waren stark verschmutzt, aber scheinbar unverletzt. Nur der Schock saß in ihren Knochen.

„Wir müssen hier raus!"

Alle nickten zustimmend und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg. Einer der Männer trug Sincia, damit sie zügig vorankamen.

Fast zeitgleich traf die kleine Gruppe mit der dezimierten Truppe vom Eingang, an der Sammelstelle ein. Die ersteigen bereits in die wartenden Fahrzeuge ein. Saber und Colt hatten mit Jesse das Schlusslicht gebildet. Kaum waren sie am Sammelpunkt entdeckten sie Sincia. Saber, wie aber auch Jesse, gingen zügig zu der jungen Frau, die man mittlerweile abgesetzt hatte.

„Sincia…"

„Kleines…", kam es von beiden Männern im Chor.

Die Angesprochene hob ihren Kopf und sah zu ihnen.

„Mir geht es gut. Und Alan auch. Aber wir müssen hier raus!"

„Wir konnten noch etwas Zeit gewinnen. Wir haben den Zugang gesprengt.", berichtete Jesse.

Sincia nickte verstehen.

„Trotzdem sollten wir hier, so schnell es geht, verschwinden."

Nun nickten die anderen und begannen Robin zu helfen. Währenddessen trat nun Saber zu Sincia und kniete sich neben sie. Dabei reichte er ihr ein feuchtes Tuch.

„Hier, bitte."

Dankend nahm sie es entgegen und machte Alans Gesicht sauber.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe Alan und Cassandra gesucht. In ihrer Wohnung waren sie nicht. So habe ich weitergesucht, bis mir einfiel, dass sie in die Wohnung von Cassys Freund wollten. Also bin ich dorthin. In dem Wohnkomplex kam sie mir mit Alan auf dem Arm entgegen. Um ihr zu helfen, nahm ich ihn auf den Arm. Sie lief vorweg und ich hinterher. Dann geschah es und ein Teil der Wand und der Decke stürzte und einer Erschütterung zusammen. Wir hatten einfach nicht mehr reagieren können. Alan konnte ich noch mit meinem Körper schützen. Aber Cassandra? Wir konnten die ganze Zeit ihre Schreie hören, bis sie verstummten. Und ich konnte nicht mal Hilfe via Com rufen, da dies bei der Erschütterung verloren gegangen ist"

Langsam traten nun auch Tränen in ihr Auge. Vorsichtig legte Saber seinen Arm um sie.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber komm, wir müssen hier raus. Ich nehme die Alan ab."

Sincia hatte sich für einen Moment an ihn geschmiegt, dann löste sie sich von ihm, wischte sich über die Augen und nickte. Langsam erhob sie sich, um dann Alan an Saber weiterzureichen. Dieser krallte sich sofort zitternd an ihn.

Die vorletzten Fahrzeuge waren bereits abgefahren. Nur noch das letzte war da, das auf sie wartete. April, Robin, Fireball und Colt saßen bereits drinnen. Jesse stand an der Tür und sah ihnen entgegen. Saber stieg ein, aber Sincia blieb bei Jesse stehen.

„Wir müssen gehen. Hinter uns sprengen wir dann den Durchgang und wir sind in Sicherheit"

Mit erstaunlichen ruhigen Augen sah sie ihn an.

Langsam wurden die Einschläge lauter, man merkte das die Gegner scheinbar einlass gefunden hatten und somit die Basis stürmten.

Auch Sincia hörte es. Sie drehte sich zu Saber und nahm ihm Alan ab. Ihr Blick war auf ihn und seine Freunde gerichtet. Dann sah sie zu Robin und zum Schluss zu Jesse.

„Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe und Unterstützung, aber ich kann nicht mit euch mitkommen."

„Aber Sincia…", kam es von allen.

Die junge Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich kann nicht. In den letzten tagen ist mir einiges klar geworden. Ihr werdet ohne uns fahren."

„Das werden wir bestimmt nicht!"

„Und ob Jesse. Du warst immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Du warst immer für mich da und hast mir geholfen und warst an meiner Seite. Aber du weißt ganz genau, dass es jemanden gibt, dem mein Herz gehört."

„Aber Sincia, das kann nicht dein ernst sein Du weißt am besten was Richard getan hat."

„Aber trotzdem liebe ich ihn. Und wir werden für immer miteinander vereint sein!"

Langsam ging Jesse auf Sincia zu. Auch die anderen wollten dies tun. Doch Sincia wich zurück und zog einen Blaster.

„Zwingt mich nicht ihn zu benutzen."

„Aber Sincia…"

„Nein, fahrt! Jetzt sofort! Sie sind gleich hier!"

Nur widerwillig stiegen sie in das Fahrzeug. Aber sie wussten, dass Sincia mit so etwas keine Scherze machte. Die junge Frau folgte dem Wagen, bis er in den Tunneln verschwunden war. Dann zündete sie die Sprengladung.

Etwas später detonierten diese und der Durchgang war verschüttet. Derweil war Sincia schon auf dem schnellsten Weg zu den Stasiskammern.

Alle hatten zum Tunneleingang gesehen, als diese in sich zusammenbrach.

„Sincia…", zischte Jesse und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

April hatte sich an Fireball geschmiegt. Colt versuchte Robin zu beruhigen, die vollkommen aufgelöst war. Und Saber starte aus dem Rückfenster. Sein Blick war leer. Er schien geistig weit entfernt zu sein. Für ihn war es in diesem Moment auch so. Es hatte für ihn den Anschein, als würde er durch Sincias Augen sehen und so alles miterleben.

So sah er wie Sincia mit Alan in die Halle mit den Stasiskammern ging und diese versperrte. Dann lies sie die Kammer ihres Mannes herausfahren und ließ diese sich öffnen. Von Sincia persönlich wusste er, dass das Erwachen aus der Stasis Minimum zwei Stunden dauern würde und auch, dass die Halle geschützt war. Wenn jemand sich unbefugt Zutritt verschaffen würde, würde sofort ein stiller Count Down in Kraft gesetzt werden und die Halle, wie auch das Gebäude innerhalb einer Minute zerstört sein.

Saber konnte sogar die Worte Sincias und Alans hören.

„Aber Mummy, das ist doch Richard? Wie kann er da drin liegen und gleichzeitig mit Onkel Jesse weggefahren sein?"

Sanft strich sie ihm über den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Das hier vor dir ist dein Vater."

„Mein… Daddy? Aber…"

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich zu verstehen. Vor allem weil er Richard zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Auch ich habe es erst kaum verstanden. Aber glaube mir, er ist dein Vater."

Alan sah zu seiner Mutter. Er schien zu überlegen, dann nickte er.

„Ich glaube dir Mummy."

Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm noch einen Kuss.

„Ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich dich auch, Mummy."

„Du hast gewiss Durst, nicht wahr Alan?"

Der blonde Junge nickte. So reichte ihm Sincia eine Flasche. Der Inhalt war mit einem Schlafmittel versehen. Alan trank und trank, dann gab er seiner Mutter die Flasche zurück. Lange benötigte das Mittel nicht, bis es wirkte und Alan schlafend in ihren Armen lag. Zärtlich gab sie ihm einen Kuss, dann bettete sie ihn in den Arm seines Vaters.

Dann hörte sie, wie man gewaltsam sich Zutritt zur Halle verschaffte. Unmerklich musste sie schlucken. Anschließend beugte sie sich über ihre Mann.

„Ich liebe dich und unseren Sohn.", sprach sie leise zärtlich.

Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und legte beschützend ihre Arme um beide.

In dem Moment, als die Gegner die Halle stürmten, endete der Count Down. Die Explosion setzte ein und riss alles mit sich.

Saber musste dies tatenlos mit ansehen. Als die Explosion erfolgte, verschwanden die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge und es wurde dunkel. Sabers Lippen waren geöffnete, aber kein Wort verließ seine Kehle. Er konnte nur seinen Kopf schütteln. Als er dies aber tat, war es für einen Moment so, als würde sich alles um Saber drehen. So griff er mit beiden Händen an seinen Kopf und schloss seine Augen. Als der Highlander dann das Gefühl hatte, es hätte aufgehört, öffnete er langsam seine Augen. Was er dann jedoch sah, lies ihn erst einmal mehrfach blinzeln.

Er saß von einem Becher Kaffee in der Bordküche Ramrods. Saber war sichtlich verwirrt, hatte er das alles nur geträumt? Wenn ja, warum war es ihm dann so Real vorgekommen?

Er sah in seinen Becher, dann hörte er Stimmen. Es waren Fireball und April, die fröhlich miteinander scherzten. Entweder schienen sie alles vergessen oder es nicht wie er erlebt zu haben. So griff Saber nun automatisch nach seinem Becher, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Aber als er diesen nun zum Mund führte, betrat auch noch Colt die Küche. Seinen Hut hatte er sich tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen. Er holte sich einen Kaffee und ließ sich bei Saber am Tisch nieder. Kurz grummelte er irgendetwas, dann hielt er seinen Becher krampfhaft fest und starrte hinein. Fireball musste ihn prompt aufziehen. Dabei schoss er jedoch über das Ziel hinaus uns Colt fuhr aus seiner Haut. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er sich mit Robin in die Wolle bekommen hatte. Bevor es jedoch eskalieren konnte, ging Saber dazwischen. Fireball entschuldigte sich bei dem Cowboy. Dieser nahm sie, immer noch leicht grummelnd, an.

Als wieder Ruhe herrschte, zog es Saber vor, die und Ramrod zu verlassen, um mit Steed einen kleinen Ausritt zu machen.

Dieser führte ihn nicht besonders weit von Ramrod. Auf einer Anhöhe stieg er ab und sah hinab auf das Tal, welches sich vor ihm erstreckte. Es herrschte eine fast greifbare Stille. Aber diese war Saber nicht unangenehm. Sie ließ eher ein Gefühl des Friedens in ihm aufsteigen. Während sein Blick über das Tal schweifte, waren seine Gedanken bei dem, was er glaubte erlebt oder geträumt zu haben. Aber hatte er dies wirklich? Seufzend ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Parallelen zwischen diese beiden, scheinbar so gleich und doch wieder so unterschiedlichen Welten, zu ziehen. Beim genaueren Überlegen, stellte Saber fest, dass er Sincia mittlerweile zwei Jahre kannte. Wenn es seine Zeit zugelassen hatte, hatte er sie besucht. Und beim letzten Mal hatte er sie auch seinen Eltern vorgestellt. Mary wie auch Edward hatten sie gleich in ihr Herz geschlossen. Ihnen war die junge Frau mehr als sympathisch. Edward hatte seinen Sohn sogar zur Seite gezogen und ihm gesagt, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hätte. Bei dem Gedanken, begannen Sabers Wangen leicht zu glühen. Aber er lächelte. Ihm war vollkommen bewusst, dass er Sincia liebte. Und auch, dass er mit ihr alt werden wollte. Nur fragte er sich nun, ob sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber immer so richtig gewesen war. Seine Pflichten für das neue Grenzland vor seine Gefühle für sie zuschieben. Woher sollte er wissen, ob der Krieg jemals enden würde oder nicht? Vielleicht würde ihn, wenn er sich in diesem Punkt nicht ändern würde, er sich, genauso wie sein Gegenstück in der Stasiskammer, zu seinem negativen entwickeln. Und das war, was Saber nicht wollte. Er wollte nicht ein Spielball werden, eine Marionette. Deutlicher den je, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sich im Zwiespalt zwischen Liebe und Pflicht befand. Beides dominierte, je auf seine Weise, sein eigenes Leben. Immer mehr Fragen spukten durch seinen Kopf. Wollte er das wirklich? Sollte sein Leben so weiter gehen oder wollte er nicht auch einmal glücklich sein? Aus den Gesprächen mit Sincia wusste er, dass sie vollkommen hinter ihm stand. Und es wahrscheinlich nicht akzeptieren würde, wenn er für sie seine Arbeit aufgäbe, da sie wusste wie viel ihm sein Aufgabe bedeutete. Aber sie einfach so zuheiraten und dann in unsichere Missionen aufbrechen, konnte Saber auch nicht. Er konnte dies einfach nicht mit sich selber vereinbaren.

Genauso die Sache mit Alan. Saber hatte ihn nicht vergessen. Auch wenn es direkt nicht sein Sohn war, hatte er ihn in sein Herz geschlossen. Sein Blick, sein Lachen, all dies blieb in ihm. Er wusste nicht, wie sein Gegenstück in der Parallelwelt mit dessen Eltern gesprochen hatte. Aber Saber war klar, wenn er jemals ein Kind, egal ob es ein Junge war oder ein Mädchen, hätte und dieses behindert wäre, er würde für dieses einstehen und sich dafür einsetzen. Und seine Eltern hatten schon immer seine Entscheidungen akzeptiert. Schließlich hatten sie ihn so erzogen, dass er dies tat.

Saber war so sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Steed hatte etwas abseits von seinem Herren gestanden. Langsam trottete er nun zu ihm und knuffte ihn freundschaftlich an, so dass Saber aufsah.

„Steed, mein Freund. Was meinst du? Wird es wirklich irgendwann Frieden geben?"

Die Augen seines Robotpferdes schienen aufzublitzen. Abermals knuffte er Saber und wieherte leise zur Antwort. Saber lächelte und erhob sich, um Steeds Hals zu klopfen.

„Du hast Recht. Wir sollten unsere Hoffnung, aber auch unsere Ziele, niemals aus den Augen verlieren und vergessen."

Steed schien zur Bestätigung leicht zu nicken. Saber schaute seinen treuen Begleiter an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die fast untergegangene Sonne. In dieser sah er für einen Moment Sincias Antlitz.

„Ich verspreche dir, die Zukunft wird sich für uns entwickeln. Bald werden wir zusammen sein können und niemand wird uns je trennen. Egal was auch kommen mag. Die Outrider werden besiegt werden und nichts wird geschehen, so wie ich es miterleben musste. Ich schwöre es dir, niemals werde ich dir etwas antun."

Eine Sternschnuppe war am Himmel zu sehen. Sie schienen seinen Wunsch und seinen Schwur mit sich zu nehmen. Ein sanfter Wind umspielte Saber, wie eine Umarmung.

„Ja Sincia. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass wir für immer glücklich sein werden."


End file.
